Little Sister
by At Least I Didn't Fake It
Summary: In no other universe does Rogue have a schoolgirl crush on Cyclops. They do, however, almost always have a close relationship and a meaningful friendship. What if all Rogue needed was a family? What if Cyclops offered up his? Series of four oneshots, season 2, season 3, and post series, of a hypothetical sibling relationship between Scott, Rogue, and Alex.
1. In Which Rogue Gets a Family

**yeah, okay, i know, i shouldn't start a new fanfiction this soon... but in my defense, i totally believe this would happen if not for that completely random and nonsensical crush rogue has on scott. besides, it's just a three part story, so i'm going to post all three at once.**

 **so in this, that crush doesn't exist. rogue just feels like she can talk to scott, and then this happens. she feels nothing but platonic friendship and familial love for scott.**

 **warning: vague mentions of abuse in chapter.**

* * *

 _Scott couldn't help the swell of affection he felt for the younger girl as she fit the visor over his face. When he dared open his eyes, he saw her looking away from his gaze, unable to meet his stare. If he didn't know any better, he would think that the Rogue was developing a crush on him._

 _But he did know better._

 _"You are like an angel, Kate," he said, and she scoffed, a bitter little smile curving her lips._

 _"Mah name's not Kate," she admitted, "And Ah'm no angel."_

* * *

When Rogue first joined the team, Scott realized they had more in common than he originally thought. Rogue reminded him of himself. Well, himself before a young Jean Grey brought him out of his shell. Like him, Rogue could not control her powers. Like he used to be, Rogue was quiet, withdrawn, and prickly. (Okay, Scott could still be prickly sometimes).

And come Christmastime, he found that both he and Rogue were orphans.

He had always known, vaguely, that Rogue was isolated from her family. During that first Christmas, though, he realized she truly had nobody to call family.

( _"What are you still doing here?" / "Where else would Ah be?"_ )

After helping Warren out in the city, Scott walked into the living room, fresh from a shower, to find Rogue already sitting there, staring into space, still in her dirty uniform. Both the Professor and Mr. McCoy had retired early, right after the two teens had briefed them.

"Hey," he said hesitantly. Rogue blinked, her only outward sign of surprise. She didn't say anything. Scott hesitated for a second, then sat down across from her. "You are like an angel, Kate," he joked. Rogue's lips quirked up into the same, bitter smile she had given him all those months ago, after saving Jean from Blob.

"Ah thought yah saw today what an angel really looks lahke, Cyke," she replied quietly, smiling to herself. Scott shrugged, eyeing her closely.

"I thought you lived with your aunt?" He burst out after a few minutes, dying of curiosity. "Why aren't you with her for Christmas?" Too late, he saw the flash of hurt on Rogue's face at the mention of her aunt.

"None of yah're business!" She snapped, drawing her arms protectively around herself, her eyes glowing yellow suddenly with the residue of Magneto's touch. Scott raised up his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay."

They were quiet for a little longer.

"When Ah touched Mystique last year," Rogue started quietly, "Ah saw some o' the memories she guarded close tah her heart." She looked down, and Scott held his breath, not daring to say anything in fear of scaring her off. She had never been this open with anyone. "Mah Aunt Irene," she gave a bitter laugh, "Well, Ah always knew she wasn't mah blood aunt, but Ah considered her mah only family. An' it turns out, she was just th' mutant Mystique assahgned tah watch ovah meh, tah keep an eye on mah powers." She shook her head bitterly. "That's all Irene evah wanted meh for. Mah damn powers."

Scott was quiet. What could he possibly say?

Rogue scoffed angrily. "Ah was so stupid tah trust her!" She burst out. "Gawd, Ah'd only known her a couple o' years, an' Ah trusted her more than Ah've evah trusted anybody!"

Here, Scott could answer. "Trusting her didn't make you stupid, Rogue," he soothed. "She abused that trust, well, that's her loss. I know I'm glad to have your trust on the field. So is Jean, and Kitty, and Kurt, and Evan...the Professor...Storm..."

Rogue just smiled tightly. "Thanks, Scooter, means a lot."

"You know, I know what it's like to not have anyone." Scott confessed. Rogue sighed.

"Ah know yah do."

Scott looked down, and then back up at her. "What about your parents?"

Rogue shuddered. "Ah wouldn't know," she confessed quietly. "Ah think..." She trailed off, tears coming to her eyes.

"What?" Scott was alarmed by the sight of tears - he had seen Jean cry, he'd seen Kitty cry (quite often), he'd seen Jamie and Roberto and Amara cry, and on one occasion, he'd even seen Kurt cry. But Rogue? Never.

Rogue took a deep, shaky breath. "Mah momma died givin' birth tah me," she smiled bravely, her lip trembling, "And Ah don't think mah daddy took it well."

Scott's heart froze in his chest. "Rogue..."

"Ah've never told anyone this before," she commented, cutting him off. "He used tah beat meh, Ah think, Ah don't remembah much. Then Ah was put intah fostah care, and shuttled around." Her voice rose in pitch, her throat all choked up. "Nobody wanted me!"

"Oh, Rogue..."

"An' then Irene came, and Ah thought she cared, an' it was all okay, but then Ah fahnd out that she was jus' doin' Mystique a favor the whole tahme!"

Scott felt winded. He didn't know what to say.

Rogue looked at him with broken green eyes. "All Ah evah wanted was a family that wanted meh."

Scott scooted closer to Rogue, giving her a gentle hug, careful of her skin. She was crying silently now, not allowing a single sound to escape in her stubbornness.

He held her for a few minutes, until her silent tears subsided. Then he spoke, an idea popping into his head.

"What if I was your family?" He asked her. She stopped short and stared at him.

"Say what now?"

"Not like that, silly!" He said, gently swatting at her. She giggled.

"Well, how then?"

Scott grinned, proud of himself. "How about I am officially your brother?"

Rogue stopped laughing and stared at him, the same way Alex stared at him when they were children. For a moment, Scott was transported to a different time, when he had a younger brother who gazed at him like he had singlehandedly created the world (Scott had been only too happy to allow his brother to call him 'My Lord' until the poor kid figured out big bro wasn't God).

"You serious, Cyke?" She whispered, her voice gravelly. Her eyes were boring into his, hopeful and at the same time, not daring to hope.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I think we could pull it off, we have this whole 'friends who fight' thing going, why not make it official and become brother and sister?"

"Ah've nevah had a brother before."

"Well, I've never had a sister before."

Rogue smiled brightly, and for a minute, Scott thought he was seeing a little girl of six years, smiling up at him the way his little brother had as well.

"Alex is gonna be pissed," he joked. Rogue gained an alarmed look on her face.

"Oh, no, Ah wouldn't wanna intrude..."

"He's going to be upset that I get to spend more time with our sister than he does. Just wait til I tell him! He's always wanted a younger sibling, hated that I was older," now that was stretching the truth a bit, but Alex had always wanted a little brother or sister.

Rogue grinned widely and threw her arms carefully around his neck. Scott smiled. She really did remind him of Alex, and he was sure Alex would dote on her, taking his big brother duties seriously despite only being a couple of months her elder.

He glanced at the clock. Midnight.

"Happy Christmas, sister," he whispered in her ear.

"Happy Christmas, brother," she whispered into his shoulder.

* * *

 **please let me know what you thought!**

 **love you!**

 **-jules**


	2. In Which Jean Gets Confused

Jean Grey was worried.

Okay, so she was basically always worried about something, but she was particularly worried about this: ever since she and Scott had started this...flirty, not-dating-but-totally-dating thing, she felt her relationship with Rogue, which had always been rocky, was starting to deteriorate even more. Jean had an eye for subtext, and Rogue's attitude towards her had only gotten worse after Scott and her started their... thing. If anyone teased them for it, Rogue would glare at them and tell them to shut up; whenever she asked for alone time with Scott, Rogue would look the other way and bore her gaze into the wall. So Jean came to the only logical conclusion.

Rogue had a thing for Scott.

Well, Jean Grey hated it when people hated her, so she decided one day to have a heart to heart with Rogue. She came into Rogue's and Kitty's room one evening, and announced loudly that she was going to go buy some more groceries for the mansion, and one of the girls had to go with her.

As she expected, Kitty refused. The girl hated shopping unless it was for clothes. So Rogue was elected, and though she glared at Kitty the entire way out, didn't argue one bit.

Jean and Rogue got into Jean's new SUV and drove in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, before Jean pulled into the parking lot.

"Rogue," she said suddenly, before the younger girl could get out, "Do you like Scott?"

Rogue gave her a perplexed look "Well, yeah, course Ah do."

Jean sighed. "No, not like that, I mean... do you _like_ him? Romantically?"

Rogue stared at her for an entire minute, and Jean fully expected her to explode and rage at the telekinetic, but Rogue's reaction was the last she had ever thought would happen.

"Meh, lahke _Scott_ romantically? Ew, gross! Ah would nevah!" She declared, with such vehemence that Jean couldn't help but believe her.

"What's so gross about liking Scott?" Jean asked, a little hurt.

Rogue screwed up her face. "Ah mean, it isn't gross for _you_ , you an' him have that kinda relationship goin' on. But meh an' Scott? Ick, neither of us'll evah let _that_ happen!"

And Jean was perplexed, for if Rogue didn't care for Scott, _why_ did she hate Jean so? "But Rogue, you obviously hate that I'm going out with him!" She burst out, for once forgetting about propriety.

Rogue sighed, her childlike disgust forgotten. "Look, Ah don't hate that yah're goin' out with him, not really." She bit her lip. "Ah'm just...scared."

"Scared of what?"

Rogue didn't answer, and her eyes took on a faraway look. It took all of Jean's power to not try and use her telepathy.

"Scott an' Alex basically adopted meh last Christmas," Rogue said quietly. "Ah spoke with Scott, an' he didn't want me tah have no family, so he told meh he'd be mah family, he an' Alex'd be mah brothahs."

"Oh." Jean wasn't expecting that.

"He called Alex up the next day. Yah know last summer, when he went tah Hawaii tah see him, and was gonna drop me off at school on th' way for a roadtrip with Risty?"

"There was no roadtrip?"

"Nope. Turns out, Scott told Risty he was gonna surprise meh, an' not tah break it tah me. Risty apparently didn't seem too happy, but there wasn't anything she could do, so she agreed. Well, anyway, Scott had Alex's parents buy meh a ticket as well, an' when we got there, Alex introduced meh as their little sistah."

Jean smiled widely - that was just too sweet!

"So Ah fahnally had mah own family, two brothahs, and then Ah found out Mystique was mah momma all along and Kurt was mah brothah rahght there, under mah nose, th' whole tahme." Rogue shrugged. "So th' tahme Ah spent with Scott decreased a lot, 'cause Ah was tryin' tah bond with Kurt, an' then you an' him happened, and Ah guess Ah was just afraid o' losin' mah brother." Rogue looked down, shamefaced. "Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean tah be selfish, but... he an' Alex were th' first people tah wanna be mah family because they lahked me! Ah mean, even Kurt, who Ah love tah bits, didn't consider meh his sistah until Mystique told us we were siblings. But Scott an' Alex wanted meh, when nobody else did." Rogue smiled sadly. "Ah didn't mean tah be selfish," she repeated, quieter this time, "But Alex lives so far away Scott an' Ah can barely talk tah him, an' now even Scott doesn't have tahme tah spend with meh... Ah'm sorry," she apologized again.

Jean was shocked. She understood completely where Rogue was coming from, and now, with a stab of guilt, realized that she was monopolizing Scott's time at the mansion by going out on dates at least three times a week.

"It's okay," she told the southern girl, "You have every right to feel that way. I didn't realize -"

"We didn't want anyone tah know," Rogue said, "'Cause it would look weird."

Jean didn't mention how it looked weirder when they were left to assume that the quiet, sardonic, rebellious goth girl was crushing on the strict, militant golden boy. "Well, either way, I guess I didn't help much, taking Scott's spare time to go on dinner dates."

"Not yah're fault," Rogue muttered quietly, "Ah was bein' stupid."

"No, Rogue, you weren't," Jean replied earnestly, "It's natural to feel upset if your brother suddenly has less time for you," she said, wincing at how her phrasing turned out. Rogue didn't seem to notice.

"Well, it was unfair of meh tah take that out on you," she said, uncharacteristically pacifistic. "I guess." There it was, the little rebellion.

Jean smiled at her. "How about this - you already hang out with him Tuesday nights on your DR sessions. What if we add every Thursday afternoon through night, when I usually get him to take me out, as free time? You can spend that extra time with him, if you both want. I have Friday and Saturday for dates anyway." Jean paused. "And if you ever feel like I'm taking some of your time away, tell me, and we'll work something out."

Rogue gaped. "Jean - what can Ah say?" She smiled. Sure, it was a bit condescending of Jean to _give_ her some time with Scott, but she recognized the girl's good intentions for what they were, and Jean didn't have anything to feel guilty for anyway. After all, she and Scott _did_ have a thing going on, and last Rogue checked, girlfriends normally didn't have to ask permission to spend time with boyfriends.

Jean just winked. "It's not completely selfless. After all, I have to get on the good side of Scott's sister if this is going to work."

And with the innocent, pure look of gratitude Rogue sent her, Jean could understand exactly where Scott's brotherly feelings came from.

"So," she said, changing the subject, "Lucky Charms or Coco Puffs?"

"Ugh, Coco Puffs for sure!"


	3. In Which Alex Gets Jealous

**this one is set post series, alex has joined the x men. Scott is 21 almost 22, alex is barely 20, and rogue is about to be 20**

 **(in which kurt and alex have a 'funner brother' competition, but only alex is playing)**

* * *

"Alex!" Came a shout, and the blonde man had barely turned his head when a short bundle of red and white haired energy threw itself into his arms.

"Hey, Roguey!" He gasped, hardly able to breathe, as he managed to sling his arms around her in a proper hug. He had barely turned twenty, Rogue still nineteen. It had been almost four years since that Christmas where Scott's present to Alex was a younger sister, and he and Rogue had bonded well over similar mischievous streaks and rebellious attitudes. It had been two years since he had seen her and Scott face to face, during the Apocalypse issues. In the time since then, Rogue had stopped wearing her thick makeup and dark clothes, grown her hair out (and stopped straightening it), and had become more open in general with people.

Well, this outward display of affection certainly affirmed that last one.

"Yau're here!" She grinned, her green eyes sparkling. Alex nodded, pecking her quickly on the forehead, protected by her bangs.

"Rogue, I told you to wait for me!" Came an annoyed call as Scott Summers rushed out, his girlfriend Jean suppressing a smile next to him. The girl rolled her eyes in good humor.

"Well, don' spend so much time kissin' Jean then! Ah'm not barging intah _that_ if Ah can help it!"

Alex and Rogue both grinned as Scott and Jean went red. Scott finally gained enough composure to give his brother a hug, thwacking an indignant Rogue in the back of the head lightly for her remark.

"How're you doing, Jean?" Asked Alex, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he glanced between her and his brother. Jean blushed a light pink but laughed anyway.

"I swear, between you, Kurt, and Rogue..."

"Let's get you settled in, Alex," Scott said, picking up one of his bags. "We'll introduce you to the new kids on the way."

Rogue immediately grabbed Alex by the elbow and tugged him along, leaving Jean to telekinetically tug his bags.

"This is Pixie, she's new..."

"Yah know Bobby already..."

"Hey, Rahne! Remembah Alex?"

They passed by a few more people, including one green haired girl that made Alex's head turn.

( _"Don' even think 'bout it. That's Lorna, one of Magneto's kids." / "Her blood doesn't define her!" / "She's fifteen." / "You're kidding! Man, that's what you call jailbait." / "Gross!"_ )

"Well, well, _chere,_ " came a smooth voice that made Rogue's (admittedly uncharacteristically) happy grin drop off into an irritated scowl quicker than a second, "Who'd dis be, dat makes y' smile so? Remy wants lessons."

Alex already knew he'd hate this man with a passion, when he raised his head and glared into red on black eyes. The other man was (unfortunately) good looking, with auburn hair and scruffy jaw, strong features and a wicked grin to match.

 _Ugh._

"Outta mah way, Swamp Rat," his sister replied, which immediately brought the grin back to Alex's face. The other man scowled for a second, before his disarming grin was back in place.

"Not even gon' introduce me, _cherie_?" He asked, his eyes glinting. Rogue let out a grunt of impatience, something she had picked up from Wolverine, and turned to Alex.

"Alex, this is the Cajun idiot who joined th' X-men aftah Apocalypse. The team calls 'im Gambit, Ah prefer Swamp Rat mahself, but his name's Remy LeBeau. He's also th' guy who kidnapped meh aftah school that one tahme, so take that how yah will." Rogue turned to a slightly put out Gambit. "This is Alex Summers. He's a mutant, used to live in Hawaii, but jus' transferred tah Hamilton College."

Gambit's eyebrows rose in interest. "Summers? As in-"

"Scott Summers? Yeah, that's my brother." Alex smiled tightly. "Well, now that you know all of the family ties, why don't we move on?" He turned back to Rogue. She smiled in relief.

"Gladly." He slung his arm over Rogue's shoulders as she led him up to his room. From behind him, he heard:

"Y' two an item, chere?"

"Ugh, as if, Swamp Rat! Alex is mah brothah too! Scott's mah family, remembah? Well, so is Alex." Rogue threw back over her shoulder. Alex smiled to himself as he heard Gambit choke on air at the realization that he flirted with Rogue in front of her brother.

* * *

"Ooh, wait until yah see Kurt now!" Rogue said. "He's mah other brothah, yah know."

Alex stopped short. "No, I didn't know. What do you mean?"

Rogue furrowed her brow. "Didn't Scott an' Ah tell yah? Ah found out Mystique adopted meh when Ah was real little."

Alex stared. "No, you two most certainly did _not_ tell me that!"

"Really?" She sounded disbelieving, then shrugged. "Whoops, mah bad." She knew she must have been distracted, what with junior year and the reveal of mutants, and senior year and college applications when mutants were rarely allowed into college, and her first year of college overrun by the fear of getting hurt during anti-mutant hate, as well as the excitement of going to Columbia, were all playing in her mind after she found out about Mystique.

"Well, anyway, Ah realized - well, Kurt realized, really - that if Mystique was his mothah and she adopted meh, then Kurt and Ah were siblings!" She beamed. "It's been a lot of fun, really, Ah mean... Ah love Scott, but we both know he won't do anythang risky if he can help it."

Alex did know that, but he also knew that was what _he_ was there for. Scott was the dependable brother, Alex was the fun one.

"Dinnertime!" Came a call from downstairs, and before Alex could dwell on the sour feeling in his chest, Rogue had grabbed him and raced down.

"Hey Rogue!" Came a voice as a fuzzy blue man with a tail popped out of nowhere, upside down. Alex recognized him as Nightcrawler, and the younger man seemed to recognize him as well, because he righted himself up and yelled, "Alex! My buddy? How iz it hanging? Are you vell?"

Damn him. How did Kurt make it so hard to hate him?

"I'm great," Alex managed out, "You know, pulling crazy stunts on a surfboard, partying all night, moving back to be with my brother and sister..."

Okay, he was starting to get a little competitive here, trying to make himself cooler. Sue him.

"Zat's awesome! Wow, you gotta teach me sometime! I know how to do any land tricks, learned zem vhen I vas part of zhe circus, but I don't know anyzhing about surfing!" Kurt said, genuinely impressed.

Alex scowled to himself. Seriously? How could he compete with a fun brother who was part of the _circus_?! He nevertheless sent Kurt a quick smile and said, "Sure, buddy, of course."

Kurt slid into the seat on Rogue's other side, just barely getting in before Gambit had the chance to, and said, "So, Alex, vhat do you plan on doing until zhe semester at Hamilton starts?"

"Well, I was really thinking about spending some time with family," he nudged Rogue's shoulder playfully. "What do you say, tie up Scott and take him to play laser-tag?"

"That sounds lahke a great idea!" Rogue laughed. "He'll be peeved enough, it's only been a week since Kurt and Ah forced him tah take us an' the kids out for paintball!"

Alex forced a laugh out as Rogue and Kurt reminisced on the occasion, feeling more than slightly put out. _He_ was the fun brother, dammit! Only he and Rogue could team up to be mischievous and annoy Scott, she didn't let anyone else close enough to do that!

("Let's embarrass Scott by dying his hair pink!" / "Well, it sure would be an improvement from when Kurt an' Ah dyed it green!")

All throughout dinner, it was the same kind of thing. Alex would suggest something for him and Rogue to do together, maybe include Scott, and she'd agree and innocently tell him a story of when she and _Kurt_ did something similar. He was starting to get more than a little jealous.

("How about we go rock climbing!" / "Sounds great! At least now Ah don't have tah struggle while Kurt gets up there in fahve minutes!")

When Scott had called him all those Christmases ago, Alex was lonely. He was the only mutant around, and though he loved the Masters and they loved him, he just wished he had someone who could relate to him. He tried confiding in Scott, but Scott didn't understand Alex's laid-back nature enough to connect with him as a friend. He loved Scott, of course, but it was hard to talk to him for those few years when they were teenagers.

And then Scott called him up Christmas morning and said, " _Remember how you always wanted a younger sibling? Well, turns out, Rogue has no family, so I offered her ours."  
_

Alex would be the first to admit, he didn't know how he felt about that. But the very first time he videocalled Scott and Rogue was there, standing shyly and awkwardly in the background, afraid to intrude, Alex knew exactly why Scott had felt for her. Rogue had a guarded look in her eyes, but to Alex and Scott, who had worn that look often after they lost their family (and each other), there was a certain heartbreaking vulnerability in her green orbs. So he had grinned and said, "Nice to see you again, Rogue! I hear you're the new baby of the family, huh? Well, good luck to you, it's rough with this overprotective idiot."

She had smiled then, a spark of hope and a twinkle of humor in her eyes, and Alex had sworn that he'd do anything in his power to keep that smile on her face.

But that apparently wasn't his job anymore! Alex sat on his bed and pouted. All of the young X-men were in a training session with Scott and Jean, and the others were watching a movie in the Rec Room. He had opted out, lying and claiming to be too tired for anything more that night.

 _Knock knock_.

"Come in!" He called out grumpily, getting in under the covers. A familiar face framed by a white streak amidst curly red hair poked in.

"Alex?"

Alex sighed, but smiled. He couldn't be mad at her, no matter how jealous he was of Kurt.

"What's up?"

Rogue slid in and closed the door behind her. She stood, facing him, hands on her hips. An eyebrow went up. "Yah wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

Alex decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

The other eyebrow joined the first.

"Alex, hun, Ah know as well as you do that yah're jetlagged an' it's only four in th' afternoon in Hawaii rahght now."

 _Crap_.

"What's goin' on, Alex?" His little sister pressed gently. "Ah thought yah were happy tah be comin' up tah New York."

"I am!" Alex said, feeling defensive. "I'm honestly really happy to be here!"

Rogue gave him a piercing stare. God, when had that quiet, goth, teenage girl become this thoughtful, perceptive young woman? "You can tell meh anythang, yah know."

"It's nothing," Alex said, turning over to face away from her. She shuffled a little, but didn't say anything. "It's just -" he burst out suddenly.

"Jus' what?" She asked quietly when it became clear he wasn't going to continue.

Alex sighed, feeling more childish by the minute. "I guess it's just that... you seem really close with Kurt," he mumbled quietly, half-hoping she didn't hear.

But she did. "Kurt?" She sounded perplexed. "Ah thought yah lahked Kurt..." Her voice trailed off in realization.

"I do!" Alex groaned. "It's hard not to like the guy!"

"Oh, Alex," she giggled, and Alex blushed in anger.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Ah'm not," she said, "Really."

She moved towards his bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Ah love Kurt, hun, but you an' Scott'll always beh mah big brothahs. No matter what."

Alex peeked out of his covers at her, feeling five years old again. "Really?"

"Kurt's a great man," she said, smiling down at him, "But he wasn't th' one who jus' accepted some random southern chick he barely knew as a sistah. That was you." She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek through the sheets he'd pulled up to his nose, careful not to touch his skin. "Ah love yah, Alex. No mattah what, if it turns out mah parents are still alive and Ah have nine siblings, Ah'll still have a place for yah." She grinned. "You'll always be mah first call in jail, yah know. That'll nevah change."

That was a reference to when during Apocalypse, when Alex was in town, Rogue got arrested for driving under the influence (she wasn't under the influence, but the cop had recognized her as a mutant when she was pulled over for speeding and took her in anyway) and reckless driving (okay, she was speeding, but she was a damn good driver). The two misdemeanors added up to a felony and she had called Alex at two in the morning, tearful, asking him for help. Alex took Scott's keys and drove all the way to the station, paid her bail, brought her home, and made her some tea. He could tell she hadn't been drunk that night, mostly because he knew she'd never drink and drive. The two had kept her arrest a secret from Scott, and the charges were dropped when the officer's partner confessed they'd never performed a sobriety test or used a Breathalyzer.

Alex was feeling a little silly now, albeit extremely relieved. He got out of bed and sat down next to her. "Come here," he said, grabbing her in a hug. She returned it, her head nestled underneath his chin carefully, so there was no skin to skin contact.

Man, Alex loved being an older brother. He and his little sister were partners-in-crime (literally, considering the good cop/bad cop situation), and she was right - that would never change. And if she wanted a relationship with her other brother - well, who was he to stop her? Who was he to be selfish about it? Besides, Kurt was a great guy. He was wasting his time, getting upset over her having someone else that genuinely cared for her. Better save that attitude for when she started...

Then a sudden thought came to him, and he stopped short, releasing Rogue and looking at her seriously.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Her dumbstruck face and lack of a response was enough for him. "I'll kick his ass!"

* * *

 **okay, so i've never really seen a friendship between rogue and havok and i figured 'go big or go home' and gave them a sibling relationship. i mean, if cyclops and havok are brothers, and rogue and cyclops are like siblings (in my universe at least), why not close the loop?**

 **hope you enjoyed! let me know if you did! if you didn't and thought their relationship is forced or a stretch, let me know that too! always welcome to constructive criticism.**

 **this is the end of the three part. hope you guys like!**

 **love,**

 **-jules**


	4. In Which Rogue's Brothers Learn a Lesson

**extra part for tx peppa! thanks for the support, fam! takes place four years after the last one. rogue and kurt are 23, alex is 24, scott and remy are 25. carol is 27 because why not.**

 **warning, mild violence in this, angstier than i expected but also funny in places?**

* * *

It had all started one morning when a jetlagged Kurt, back from Germany, ported downstairs to the kitchen at six in the morning for 'lunch'. He knew it was his sister's day to cook, so he decided to give her some company anyway while the little kids were in the Danger Room with Scott and Piotr. Wolverine was AWOL again, and nobody knew where he'd gone except the Professor (except, Kurt suspected, Kitty and Rogue, who Logan had soft spots for). He yawned and stretched and opened his eyes to greet his sister, but stopped short, staring.

She was frying eggs casually, but there was a figure behind her _basically attacking her_ with his arms around her waist to stop her from moving, and his head resting on her shoulder so he'd be safe if she started using her skin instead of keeping it at the turned-off state she had mastered two years before.

How did she not realize that someone was trying to attack her?

And then an even worse thought came to Kurt. What if she _knew_ he was there and she _wanted_ him there? Ooh, this mystery guy didn't know what he was in for.

"Get avay from her!" Kurt found himself snarling, his fur bristling angrily. Both Rogue and her (ick. boyfriend) turned around in shock, and Kurt fell back in astonishment and anger as he saw that Rogue's beau was actually _the_ beau (even in his anger, Kurt had to make that particular pun). "You?" He gasped dramatically. He saw Rogue roll her eyes, and with a click, realized she was only in a pair of shorts and a sleep shirt. He immediately grabbed Gambit's trench coat, which had been lying casually on a chair, and shoved it in front of her, protecting her modesty.

"For Gawd's sake, Kurt, Ah ain't prancin' around naked!" She said, her voice annoyed, as Kurt ignored her and dutifully wrapped her around in it. "Ah - _get off o' me_ _Kurt_!" She shoved him away, turning to Remy apologetically. "Ah'm sorry, sugah."

Remy waved it off, to Kurt's utter disappointment. "Blue jus' wants de best fo' y' chere, can't blame 'im fo' dat."

"Ah can blame him for bein' a mother hen, though!" She glared fiercely, and Kurt could see her vision becoming a little red - she must be unconsciously channeling Scott's laser-beams. Or, well, consciously. Kurt thought it best to grab his food and go before his little sister destroyed the entire kitchen in her rage.

So he took the bread, peanut butter, and honey with him as he gave Gambit a death stare. "Zhis isn't over!" He hissed menacingly to the man before porting to his room, his head spinning. What to do, what to do?

He hit his right fist against the flat palm of his other hand. Time to pay Alex a visit.

* * *

Alex had just come back from visiting his adopted parents, the Masters, a week before, so he was finally getting over the jetlag. Kurt ordinarily would have felt bad waking him up, but this constituted a dire situation. He ported to the apartment just out of Bayville that Alex shared with his girlfriend, Lorna Dane, and walked in.

"Alex!" He hissed. "Alex, wake up!"

"Who's there?" Came a feminine voice behind him, simultaneously sending a warning kick to his behind. Kurt groaned.

"Hey, don't hit zhe fuzzy dude so hard!"

"Kurt?"

"Lorna? What's going on?" Came the sleepy voice of Alex Summers, as he appeared in the doorway. Lorna stared down at Kurt, still on the floor.

"I don't know. Ask Kurt." The twenty year old woman sat down on the couch and turned on the light, legs folded and looking at him challengingly.

"Kurt?" Alex sounded perplexed, then looked down to see one of his best friends on the ground. "Kurt! What's going on?"

"Zhere's a situation," Kurt explained, picking himself up gingerly. Both Alex and Lorna snapped to attention at that.

"What's going on?" Asked Alex again, urgently. Kurt brought his gaze up to meet Alex's.

"It's Rogue," he whispered.

"Is she okay?" Asked Lorna anxiously, her green eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"She's got a _boyfriend._ And it's _Gambit._ "

Silence reigned in the flat for a solid minute. And then, Lorna:

"You're kidding me, right? This is what you broke in for at-" she checked her watch "-six fifteen in the morning?"

But neither Kurt nor Alex were listening to her. "No," her blond boyfriend breathed. He looked terrified. "How could she - ugh, we've got to do something about that!" He got up and started pacing around, to Lorna's utter disbelief.

"You know what, good for her!" Polaris said, desperately trying to reign in the boys before they did something stupid. "She and Remy are perfect for each other, we all knew that, like, five years ago!"

Neither of them heard her. Alex turned to her and gave her a quick kiss, before saying, "I'm sorry, hon, but I've gotta go to the mansion right now. Rogue could be in danger! You understand, right?" And he and Kurt ported away, just as Lorna yelled,

"No! No, I most certainly do _not_ understand!"

* * *

The game plan was to let Scott know before they spoke with Rogue and got Gambit out of her life. It was bad enough that she was dating, but that womanizing Cajun? Nope, no way were they going to let that happen. She'd only get hurt.

Kurt ported them twice, once to the mansion, and once to the Danger Room. Scott was there, showing the kids some self defense moves while Piotr worked with others on offensive.

"Scott!" Alex called out. "Come with us, it's important!" Scott looked up, and frowned.

"Hey, Alex. Hey, Kurt. I'm in the middle of something..."

"It's important, ve promise!" Kurt said, and something in his earnest face must have told Scott it was serious, because he told the kids to practice the moves he had just taught them and walked away with Alex and Kurt.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Alex, but what's going on?" He asked his little brother. Alex looked at him seriously.

"Rogue is dating Gambit."

Scott actually laughed out loud, before he realized they were serious. " _What_?" He hissed. They could see the expression of alarm painted over his face. "But it's _Gambit_! Gambit, who flirted with my _wife_ on my _wedding_! Rogue'll get hurt!"

"I saw zhem zis morning," Kurt explained in an undertone. "Zhey were _hugging_ ," he said in a tone of disgust, his voice sounding so scandalized that one would think he had found them in a state of undress on the kitchen floor.

"Oh my God," Scott said. "We need to do something!"

"We were thinking we'd take her away from him and guard her at all times, for a few days, until whatever brainwashing thing going on is over," Alex said, perfectly seriously. Scott nodded.

"Good plan!" He raced over to Piotr quickly, explaining that something important came up and he needed the Russian to manage the session by himself. Piotr, ever the gentle giant, agreed instantly.

"Okay," said Scott, his red framed glasses glinting with determination, "Let's go."

* * *

Rogue had finished breakfast and was lying on a couch in the Rec Room, reading an Agatha Christie novel. Her head was resting on Remy's chest, and her boyfriend's gentle hands were combing lazily through her hair. He pressed a kiss to her neck, slowly and sensually, making Rogue grin widely even as she shivered.

Remy continued, and she could feel his smile against her skin as he brushed his mouth over her shoulder, up her throat, across her jawline.

"Ah, screw it," she giggled as she tossed her forgotten book carelessly to the end of the couch, turning around to kiss Remy sweetly.

They had actually been in a relationship for a few months, but nobody knew it. It wasn't that they hid it, it was more that their banter, which had always been a major part of their interaction, remained the same. Only the tone had changed. When before, their banter was irritated on Rogue's part and suggestive on Remy's, now it was humored on her side and teasing on his. So everyone assumed that nothing had changed between them when it had.

"Remy's glad y'r here, chere," he told her quietly, his black and red eyes searching her green ones in a rare moment of seriousness. "Don' know what I'd do if I'd nev'r met y'."

Rogue smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him. Her hands twisted, clutching at his auburn hair, as his locked around her waist, pulling her closer. She deepened the kiss, passion bubbling in her stomach, when her phone started ringing.

Remy broke away.

"Ignore it," Rogue whispered, desperately trying to.

It continued ringing.

"Better answer, cherie," Remy said, the same disappointment he saw in her eyes reflected in his own. Rogue growled. In one fluid motion, she picked up her phone, flipped it open, and answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Rogue? It's Lorna."_

"Lorna?" Rogue was perplexed.

 _"Hey, sorry for this early morning call, but something happened and I thought you should know."_ Lorna sounded put out.

"Somethang happened - is Alex okay?" She gasped, concerned for her brother.

 _"Yeah, yeah he's fine,"_ there was no denying it now, Lorna sounded annoyed.

"What's goin' on?"

 _"Well, Kurt ported in this morning all in a panic -"_

"-He found out about meh and Remy," Rogue explained, still annoyed by that.

 _"Right. Well, he told Alex,"_ Lorna was definitely pissed now.

"Oh boy. What happened?" If it was what she thought it was...

 _"I tried to tell them it wasn't a big deal, that you and Remy were perfect together. But would they listen?"_

"Naw, of course not," Rogue was starting to get angry too.

 _"Well, anyway, they ported out, and I'm assuming they're going to confront you."_

"Yah're kiddin'!"

Lorna let out a bitter laugh. _"I wish. Here I was, hoping for a lazy day in with my boyfriend..."_

Rogue winced. "Sorry, sugah. Ah'll set 'em straight, don't worry, he'll be back in no tahme."

Polaris sighed. _"I sure hope so. Well, anyway, just wanted to warn you."_

"Thanks, sugah. Go get some rest."

 _"Thanks, Rogue. And I'm sorry."_

"Ain't yah're fault, hun."

The phone clicked off and Rogue sighed, rubbing at her temples, turned slightly away from her boyfriend. Remy, who had overheard enough of Lorna's side of the conversation, as well as all of Rogue's side of it, knew enough to piece together what was going on. He rolled his eyes.

"Don' dey understand dat y'r old enough t' make up y'r own mind 'bout m'?" He asked in disbelief. "'N y'r stronger den m' too, y' kin take m' out if I hurt y'. Not dat I ever would, mind y'."

Rogue shook her head, her body already weary with the stress of dealing with overprotective brothers. She loved them to pieces, but _God,_ they could be really overbearing at times. "Doesn't matter. Tah them, Ah'm still that vulnerable teenager without a family."

She felt Remy's hands on her shoulders and back, rubbing and pressing at her tense muscles, massaging her to ease out the stress. God, what did she do to deserve him? Her eyes closed blissfully, his hands working at the nape of her neck. She threw her head back, letting out an embarrassing little moan, before -

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The yell, shouted by three men (dear Lord, they brought _Scott_ into this?) forced Rogue's eyes to snap open immediately and Remy to jump away, his hands in the air.

"Don' tell mah boyfriend tah stay away from me!" She snapped at her brothers in irritation. For once, the three ignored her anger and Scott came forward to grab her arm and drag her out of the room, glaring at Remy the whole time.

"Lemme go!"

"Hush, Rogue!"

"Let go o' her, Slim," said Remy dangerously. Brother or not, nobody did anything to his girl if his girl didn't want them to.

But Kurt ported Remy to the Danger Room and left serious instructions with Piotr to not let him leave. Since Kurt outranked Piotr (only slightly, but still), and Piotr was a stickler for rules, Remy was stuck.

"What th' hell do yah think yah're doin'?" Shouted Rogue angrily at her three brothers, all of whom were looking at her in concern.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Alex said, in what Rogue guessed he thought was a comforting tone.

" _Safe?"_ She burst out, "Ah was safe anyway, yah numskull! Remy would nevah hurt meh!" She shouted at the three boys. "Ah cain't deal with this lunacy rahght now!" She yelled. "Stay away from meh!"

The boys were concerned for her safety, though. They had her under house arrest in the Rec Room. Whenever she overpowered them to get out, Kurt would just port her back in.

Boy, was she pissed.

* * *

It had only been a half hour since then when the Professor called a mission. There were Sentinels in Manhattan, and they were malfunctioning. _Scott, you are field leader. Take Jean, Rogue, Shadowcat, Iceman, and Storm._

Scott winced. Oh, Rogue wasn't going to be too happy about that. He met his sister's gaze, and the fury he saw in them made him flinch away.

"Do y'all mahnd? Ah'm gonna say bye tah Remy." She hissed.

The boys exchanged glances. "I, uh, don't think that's a good idea." Alex was gutsy enough to say.

She sent him a withering glare. "Remy an' Ah always say goodbye tah each other before we go on missions," she hissed impatiently. "Ah'm just gonna say bye, Ah ain't gonna get pregnant for Gawd's sake!"

"No time," said Scott tersely, "Sorry!"

She glared at him as he marched her down to the X-jet, cursing loudly at him the whole way. When they finally made it, Storm took one look at the two of them (the best pilots except, obviously, in bad weather), shook her head, and told them firmly that she was going to fly. They didn't argue, but Rogue gave Scott a mutinous look.

"What was that all about?" Asked his wife, looking at him in concern.

"Rogue is _dating_ a guy." Scott growled.

Kitty squealed. "Wait, you and Remy, like, finally happened?"

Rogue grunted, but her expression softened. "Yeah, couple months back." Bobby's jaw dropped. That meant _Jamie,_ freaking _Jamie_ , had won the bet!

"MONTHS?!" Scott exploded.

Jean glared at him, and turned to Rogue. "About time. He basically pined the whole time you were living on Columbia campus, last year."

"Jean!" Scott exclaimed, betrayed. She blinked innocently at him. "Don't encourage her!"

"Oh, jump off a cliff, Scott," Rogue scowled, still furious over not being allowed to bid her boyfriend goodbye.

"Hey!"

"Quiet!" Storm ordered, "Now is not the time for childish squabbling. Cyclops, your orders."

Scott blinked. "Right, okay, so we're basically trying to draw them away from Manhattan before immobilizing them, meaning Storm, Jean, and Rogue, you three are bait. Fly away from populated areas, towards us - Rogue, use Jean's powers, telekinesis will be useful - and then we'll take them on."

"Got it," the three echoed, before Rogue concentrated and brought up Jean's power to her mind. The three women jumped off the plane over Manhattan, following the sounds of screaming.

There were four Sentinels, and all were open firing on the street below. _Must be a mutant in th' city_ , Rogue realized.

"Hey, ugly!" She shouted, grabbing the attention of one of them. "Catch meh if yah can!" And she flew off to the meetup, Storm and Jean not far behind. Rogue doubled back for the fourth one.

"I'm not a mutant, you blithering idiot!" She heard before she got there, "I'm Kree!"

Rogue looked up to see a woman, perhaps only a couple of years older than her, with golden hair and piercing blue eyes, flying around the last Sentinel. She'd seen her before, as part of the Avengers team.

It was Ms. Marvel.

"Hey!" Rogue shouted, grabbing Ms. Marvel's attention. "Need some help?"

The blonde snorted. "I wouldn't, except I don't want to crush half of New York City!" Rogue smirked.

"Ah hear that," she nodded. "Mah team's takin' them over there. Think yah can handle it?"

"Oh, boy, can I handle it!"

Rogue led the way, Ms. Marvel and the Sentinel in tow. They flew over to the X-men's meeting area, where there was already a battle underway.

Kitty was short-circuiting one of them, while Bobby was freezing another one's legs to the ground as Scott sent beams at it. Jean and Storm were attacking the third.

"Ready?" Asked Rogue.

"Ready!" Replied Ms. Marvel.

They attacked, Ms. Marvel punching the Sentinel so hard it flew back fifty feet and slammed into trees. They both knew it would only last a few seconds, however, since Sentinels self-repaired. Rogue switched into Magneto's power, and her eyes glowed yellow as she reached out to the metal.

It whispered and hummed to her for just a second, before she shut it down completely, decapitating it and crushing the metal remains to an unrecognizable ball.

Ms. Marvel gave her an appreciative look. "Nice."

"Thanks." Rogue grinned. "Ah'm Rogue, bah the way."

"Carol Danvers."

"Rogue!" Kitty cried out, "Some help here?" Rogue took one look at her and could tell Kitty needed a break from being constantly phased. She had sustained an injury a couple of months before and, while perfectly fine, was still building up stamina for remaining phased for long periods of time again.

Rogue reverted back to her default, dropping to the ground before running to Kitty.

"Who do yah need?" She asked her friend.

"Try, like, Lance!"

Rogue furrowed her brow, reaching out to Avalanche's power. She shook the ground underneath the Sentinel, causing it to shoot wildly. Kitty had solidified again, and the bullets were coming straight at her.

"NO!" Rogue screamed, forgetting to hold on to Avalanche and shoving Kitty out of the way.

The bullets pierced through her stomach and she gasped as they went through the other side.

"ROGUE!" Kitty shrieked. Rogue grimaced, biting back the pain. She glanced around. Scott and Bobby were still taking down their Sentinel, with the aid of Carol, and Jean and Storm were working on theirs.

Kitty was staring at her with wide eyes. "Get tah the jet, Kit!" She shouted, as she floated up, her eyes glowing yellow with Magneto's power again. Her heart was thudding, and blood was gushing out of the three _literal holes_ in her body. She had to make this quick, or she'd pass out, adrenaline or not.

With a flick of her wrist she tore off one arm and crumpled it, throwing it at the one Ororo and Jean were fighting. The two of them used that distraction by frying it (Storm) and using pressure to crumple it (Jean). Rogue took off its head and sent it to Ms. Marvel, who threw it at hers, weakening it enough that Scott could take its head off as Bobby froze it completely and then broke it into a million pieces using the ice. Rogue took off both legs and crumpled it into a ball, and did the same with its torso.

It was over. Rogue lost full control of her powers, her poison skin back up and Magneto's powers gone.

And suddenly she was falling, falling, falling, and she heard a scream and Ms. Marvel was flying towards her, grabbing for her.

"NO!" She yelled, trying to warn Ms. Marvel, but the blonde paid no heed and grabbed her bare hand.

And suddenly she was screaming, and Carol was screaming, and there was screaming in her head and out her head and she was stronger now, and she could fly, but she was bleeding and Carol was there and...and...

"ROGUE!" Scott shouted, running towards his sister who was lying in a crumbled heap on the ground, Ms. Marvel on top of her. Both were unconscious.

He moved Ms. Marvel off of his sister, and his heart stopped when he saw that she was bleeding heavily from three bullet wounds. "JEAN!" He shouted in a panic, "JEAN!"

Jean rushed over, the rest of the team only two steps behind her and Scott was in a daze as he thought absently that Rogue had no scratches on her from hitting the ground, like she was invulnerable, like she was...

Bobby had been trying to wake Ms. Marvel, and when Scott glanced at him, he realized that she, too, was not responsive.

"I think Rogue lost control and absorbed her," Bobby said, his voice shaking. This was an _Avenger_!

"We have to stop the bleeding," Jean ordered, her face white and drawn but her voice steady and commanding. She was Dr. Grey, now. Kitty was crying. "Storm, bring me the first aid." Jean put pressure on the wounds, mindful of Rogue's skin. "Only upside is that the bullets went clean through, I can just stitch them up until we get to the Med Lab, we don't have any bullets to get out..."

Scott was sitting there, his mind going hazy. Was this it? Was the last thing he ever did as her brother going to be stopping her from seeing her boyfriend?

"Jean, we have a problem," Bobby said urgently. Jean raised an eyebrow, not taking her eyes off of Rogue, telling him to continue. "She absorbed Ms. Marvel."

"I'm well aware of that."

"It means she's got Ms. Marvel's powers."

"Is there a point to this, Bobby?" Jean snapped.

"She's invulnerable, Jean. Needles can't pierce her skin. You won't be able to stitch her up."

Everyone stopped short. Jean looked up now, staring at Bobby frantically. She grabbed the first aid kit from Storm, threaded a needle quickly, and tried to get it through her skin.

Nothing.

"Dammit!" Jean hissed. A quick glance at her husband told her he was going into shock. She had to take care of that, as well as Kitty, and figure out what to do.

Ororo took charge. "Bobby, contact the Professor, tell him what has happened. We will need him to bring back Wolverine, and get Beast to prepare the Med Lab." Bobby nodded, grabbing his communicator and telling the Professor.

"I will fly us back at top speed," she continued. "Jean, treat Rogue to the best of your abilities. And keep an eye on Scott. Kitty-" she looked at the crying college senior and sighed. "Kitty, try to calm down for Rogue. I need you to bring Ms. Marvel with us on the X-jet."

Kitty nodded, her shuddering sobs subsiding, as she grabbed Ms. Marvel's limp form and hauled it to the plane. She was closely followed by Jean, who was helping a terrified Scott onto the plane, followed by Ororo, who made the most of her jumpsuit and gloves by picking up Rogue and taking her on the plane.

Ororo flew as fast as she could, and they reached the mansion in a record ten minutes. The minute they pulled in, Hank ran in with a gurney and he and Jean, who had been stemming the blood flow the best she could, ran her and Ms. Marvel to the Med Lab. Scott followed close behind, his heart thumping with fear.

"Scott?" Asked a perplexed voice behind him, "What's going on?"

He turned to see his little brother and Kurt. "Rogue's hurt," he whispered, and Alex paled as Kurt let out a curse in German.

"Vhat are ve vaiting for?" He asked, his tail lashing furiously. "Let's go!"

* * *

The three of them watched in silence as Hank and Jean placed Rogue into the hyperbaric chamber to keep her alive until Wolverine got to the mansion and gave her his healing power. Professor X was next to Carol Danvers, AKA Ms. Marvel, his hands at his temple, searching for her mind.

The door burst open, and everyone turned to see Gambit staggering in, his entire demeanor disheveled and his eyes red rimmed.

"Non, c'est pas possible," he murmured hysterically in French at the sight of his girlfriend an inch from death. "Rogue? Cherie?" He called out, his voice rising, and Alex could swear his heart broke at the sight before him.

God, they were such idiots. All anyone had to do was look at Gambit to see that he loved their sister. He looked at Scott and Kurt, and the three exchanged horrified, guilty looks. What had they done? Trying to separate Rogue from a man that loved her! Their intentions were good, but they got so carried away they lost sight of what was important.

"Remy..." Said Storm sympathetically, walking up behind him.

"She didn' say goodbye," Remy whispered, pain etched onto every inch of his face. " _Elle et moi,_ we always tell de other when we go on a mission. She didn' say goodbye."

Scott placed his head in his hands in shame.

Kurt's tail lashed furiously, hitting himself in the head.

Alex glared down at his feet with such self loathing that he couldn't bear it.

Because if Wolverine didn't get there in time, Remy would _never_ get to say goodbye.

Remy pulled up a chair next to his girlfriend. "I love y', cherie. More dan anyt'ing."

* * *

 _Two months later..._

Scott walked into the kitchen, yawning. It was a Saturday morning, and all was well at the Institute. The little kids were laughing and talking, munching on the pancakes Remy had made for them; Kurt had Amanda over, and Alex and Lorna were visiting; Wolverine was grunting as he walked out, probably to go polish his bike; his own wife, Jean, three months pregnant, laughing over a bowl of yogurt at a joke a recovering (but powerless) Carol made; Remy, his arms around Rogue, who was cutting strawberries for the kids to put on their pancakes, whispering something in her ear that made her throw back her head and laugh...

"Rogue!" He gasped, taking the knife away from her. "What are you doing? What if you cut yourself?"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Yah're kiddin' meh, rahght?"

Carol snorted at Scott. "Idiot, she's invulnerable!"

Scott blinked, turning red. "Oh. Right."

He gave a snickering Rogue her knife back and slunk over to his wife, kissing her quickly on the cheek and smiling a greeting at Carol.

Professor X had assured Ms. Marvel that this was only temporary. If Rogue had no control over her powers when she absorbed Carol, that would be a different story. But now, all they had to wait for was the Kree in Rogue's system to wear off, so it would slowly come back to the Avenger.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 _Eight months after that..._

Rogue and Remy were curled up under a blanket in the Rec Room. They were channel surfing, really not caring about what they watched so much as they cared about being in each others' presence. Remy had not left Rogue's side when Wolverine healed her, when Carol and Rogue battled for control, when the Professor transferred Carol's mind back to her own body... he had been terrified for her.

So the minute she woke up with full control, truly herself again but with the added powers of Carol to her repertoire, he kissed her soundly and announced loudly that he loved her. She, of course, kissed him back, saying, " _Ah love yah too, yah dumb Swamp Rat_ ," flipping off her three brothers behind Remy's back as they made noises of disgust.

All three of them apologized profusely to her and told her they trusted her and Remy and they wouldn't interfere anymore.

Psh. Like she'd believe _that_.

She kissed Remy deeply, both of them glad for this time together with no interruptions. She moved herself onto his lap, not breaking the kiss, as his roaming hands settled on her waist. Her hands weaved through his hair, until they stopped, resting on his jaw.

A scream sounded from the television, forcing the two to break apart.

Of _course._ The movie that was currently playing just _had_ to be Psycho, didn't it? _Wow, talk about romance_ , Rogue thought sarcastically.

Kurt ported into the room, frantic. "Are you two vell? Rogue, you okay? I heard zat scream!" He demanded. He took in the movie and realized the scream had come from there. "But you look like you've been in a fight!" He said, taking in their mussed hair and rumpled clothes, before realizing exactly what was going on. He blushed and looked away with a noise of disgust. "Ick! I'm leaving now!" He said awkwardly before doing just that.

Remy and Rogue exchanged a glance of half-amusement, half-horror. Being caught making out by her _brother_? Couldn't get worse than that.

* * *

 _One year later..._

Alex hadn't seen his brother or sister for six months. He and Lorna were undercover on a mission for Professor X, but it was over now. He was dying of impatience to surprise Rogue, who had been talking of a surprise of her own for about four months now in her letters.

"Hey Alex!"

"Look, it's Polaris!"

"How's it going, Lorna?"

"The prodigal brother returns!"

To that last one, Alex called over his shoulder, "That's Scott, not me." He dropped Lorna off to go brief the Professor. She volunteered to do it, knowing how much he wanted to see his sister.

He made his way to the Social Studies classroom, where Rogue was supposed to be teaching at the time. Through the window, he saw her, behind her desk, grading papers while the kids were taking a test.

He knocked on the window.

She looked up. Her jaw dropped in shock, and then she grinned widely, getting out of her chair with a squeal, opening th door and throwing her arms around him in a huge hug.

"Alex!"

Something was different about her. He furrowed his brow and looked at her, then it hit him.

"You're pregnant!"

Rogue grinned and nodded. "If Ah wasn't, yah'd be in big trouble for that remark, mister," she warned. He kissed her on the top of the head, happy to have his sister back next to him.

"Man, times have changed," he said, "A couple of years ago, I'd have been so angry, now I'm just excited to be an uncle!"

Rogue grinned. "A couple of years ago, you were ridiculously overprotective." She teased him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry."

She dismissed her class early (saying they could leave once they finished their tests) and walked off with her brother, laughing about how protective Alex used to be.

When they got to the stairs, Alex turned to Rogue, completely serious, and said, "Let me help you down the stairs, hold on to me and to the railing."

All she could do was stare.

* * *

 **this is just something i wanted to write, thanks to the inspiration tx peppa gave me. thanks fam! your support in all my stories has really helped a lot.**

 **hope you guys enjoy!**

 **love you guys!**

 **-jules**


End file.
